Generally, when the amount of specific enzymes within blood is measured, the amount of enzymes is determined through naked eye or using optical methods or electrochemical methods. Among this, the electrochemical methods may be greatly influenced by various nuisance spices such as an ascorbic acid, an acetoaminophen, or/and a uric acid which exist within a blood sample and can be easily oxidized. Specifically, serious measurement errors may occur by the hematocrit to cause incorrect decision.
Typically, to reduce the influence due to the hematocrit within blood, various methods have been proposed. Examples of the various methods may include a method in which existing signal decrement is compensated using an electric signal obtained from materials within erythrocytes for deciding the hematocrit, a method in which a reagent fixed to a surface of an electrode or a reaction membrane having an integrated blood separation function is utilized using a screen printing technology, a method in which an enzyme material reacting with a material to be analyzed is manufactured into a thin film type to prevent proteins from being absorbed on a surface of an electrode, and a method in which an applying potential is applied two times to mathematically process the resultant data for correction.
Glucose-6-phosphate dehydrogenase (G6PD) performs important functions in human's biochemical reaction. The G6PD may be a portion of a pentose phosphate cycle. Also, the G6PD is known as a material having a function which minimizes oxidative attack of active oxygen affecting cells.
The G6PD exists in all cells of human. Specifically, the G6PD may exist at a high concentration in erythrocytes which serve as oxygen carriers and are exposed to the oxidative attack too much. An action system of the G6PD has high efficiency in defense ability against undesirable oxidative effects. However, when the G6PD serving as a defense mechanism against the oxidative attack is lacked, it is known to cause serious hazards by side effects due to a drug that is used as a strong oxidizer such as a quinine-base agent of antimalarial agents administered into human.
Typical methods for measuring an active degree of the G6PD use a lateral flow kit using enzyme reaction or a diagnostic kit which is based on a fluorochrome analysis of a fluid system. However, these methods need an expensive diagnostic apparatus or it is difficult to determine carrier patients by a diagnosis through visual discrimination.